


nice

by peachier, pingunootnoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Cuddles, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Passion, Sexual Content, Sexy, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachier/pseuds/peachier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingunootnoot/pseuds/pingunootnoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry just a quick thing considering</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh No!

They made out


	2. Chapter 2

They do the do(sex)


	3. oh-no!

Thea finds out that they did the sex


	4. oh-a no-a!

Thea be mad.


	5. oH nO

Roy is missing, Oliver worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we haven't uploaded in quite a while!!! Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry comes over to help look for Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! We have a lot of angst planned for the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Barry seduces Oliver (they do sex)


	8. ohhh NOOOOO

roy comes back and is shook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol ok we left this fic for so long thanks 2 our loyal fans 4 supporting us


End file.
